Talk:2019 Forge Bowl Event/@comment-33920324-20190115214341/@comment-35639685-20190120111958
@Guest08751: Classical garden set up in a 4x6 formation provides, 10% Atk and 8% Def, I find the coin/supply boost very useful, always need supplies for research, spent 70m on just two research only last week. As for the coin boost with 10m coins collected each day, the boost enables me to buy extra FP, something like 20 extra with the setup I'm going for. Come the end of this event I will have an extra 40% Atk just from the classical set, and the ability to buy lots of extra FP everyday. I've not had any of the coin/supply boost GBs for years, to have space for more useful buildings. I counted almost 40 event buildings in my city, I have 29 TF, TF don't need motivating so there is no chance of missing FP because they weren't motivated which became a problem when I had too many SoKs, even with huge guild and 140 friends. They are also easier to place than SoKs, which can be the cause of an inefficient layout. Also regarding your insistence that you need FP to level GBs, I've found that if you are in a good guild, the top spots get taken by those with high level Arcs, making it much cheaper to level, further removing need for FP. I'm not disputing the need for FP, rather the need to have SoKs to obtain them. And I haven't bought diamonds to get to where I am, simply obtain diamonds from GE and WW cities across 11 worlds. I can compete in each event, but never get multiples of main prizes, unless like the ships last summer they aren't expensive to get an second one. Personally I don't get goods from any of my GBs, not one, they all come from event buildings, each and every one, it means I can keep my TF producing FP (145 daily). If I were to have SoKs I wouldn't have space for as many TFs and an massive excess of population, as well as an far less efficient layout. I agree that everyone will have their own thoughts on how they want their cities to be and on how to approach each event, but I hate to see an insistence that SoKs are the strategy to go for, because if you are perhaps getting 10 SoKs from this event know that I will be getting 20 extra FP from the sets I build and not placing any SoKs and getting an extra 54% Atk (colossus included) replacing less useful buildings and not using a great deal more space. Neither do I have an Alcatraz nor the defence buildings (only TA), because they belong to a strategy that has been slowly dying for a while now, I've been reluctant to share this knowledge as I thought it would be obvious over time, but it seems a lot of players are stuck in this strategy unable to see the bigger picture, cumulative impact is the way to go, and saving space for useful buildings key, SoKs don't come into it and I would suggest there are much better DS this and every other event, particularly for those at the end game... But if you are in the first six eras and space is at a premium SoKs are a must, however you've stated you aren't, as such reconsidering your strategy may help you in the long run. I would be happy to list the event buildings I have acquired and kept over the years, to illustrate my point, I know that I could get an Atk boost from military buildings too, yet I went for a strategy that involves having no 2x2 roads and the footprint for military buildings and the population it consumes is huge compared to the new set, GvG remains popular on my server and within my guild, but isn't something that has ever attracted me to the game, I'm able to support others in their involvement, and I get enough troops from GE to never be short of them, I'm able to complete newly released maps a long time before the next one is released, without spending a single good, without an Alcatraz. My strategy rocks and it doesn't involve chasing SoKs. Thank you for such a wonderful discussion on their merits and why you feel they are worth your effort, I hope you can look beyond them soon, it makes your city prettier when you start to get rid of them too, and that's always a good thing.